


A Distrubance of Peace

by Gooseygirl090



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Has Anxiety, Angst, Apartment AU, Chemist Kuroo Tetsurou, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I write the same things, I'm Sorry, M/M, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Slow Burn, Washio and Konoha are only mentioned like twice, eventual getting together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseygirl090/pseuds/Gooseygirl090
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is a workaholic but that was his peaceful life. He never does anything accept for work and it isn't healthy. He likes his life and is at peace but when a new neighbor moves in next to him he is in for the disturbance of a life time.Hi! Please read tags before continuing since there could be some triggers.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another fic for y'all, I hope you like it even though it is unoriginal!

Tap tap tap

Akaashi was typing away on his computer late at night. He was alone in the building since everyone else has long since gone home. He stares at the screen trying to get his work done as quickly as possible. His glasses were half falling off his face but he had no time to fix them since he was deep in thought of finishing this project tonight. He taped away at his computer not noticing the time.

Akaashi Keiji was a workaholic. He never took a day off and never thought of anything else but work. Not only was he a workaholic but he was pretty cold hearted as well. Never made time for people or his love life, he was driven to become successful so that he didn’t have to worry when he was older about money or retiring. He grew up with his parents who were always working and never making time for him. He learned young about how hard the world was and how hard you needed to work to make it there so he started to work hard. He was at the top of his class and only played volleyball since his parents made him look good for college applications but he did end up starting to like the sport. Akaashi didn’t really understand the team dynamic but put on a facade to trick the others just a bit. He liked playing on the team until one fateful day changed that.

\------------------------------

One day Akaashi was walking to the club room when he overheard some of his teammates talking.

“I don’t know Akinori, Akaashi is a good player and all but he’s so cold and judgemental.”

“I know what you mean. He isn’t a good image for the team. I was surprised to see him for tryouts in his first year.”

“No wonder the team doesn’t like him.”

Akaashi’s eyes grew wide. The team didn’t like him? Akaashi then started to breathe irregularly, he was starting to panic. He ran down the stairs and went to the bench in the small park area no one went to. He sat down huffing from his panic attack as well as running for a while. Akaashi slumped near the bench and grabbed his head. 

They never liked you and they never will

They just put up with you because they have to

You should just quit because they don’t want your useless ass

Akaashi sat with his head in his hands and tears streaming down his face. He never thought that he would be a burden to the team. Thoughts over took his mind as he contemplated quitting.

It took a while for Akaashi to calm down, luckily he had gotten to school a bit earlier than usual. He headed up to the club room once again. He peered inside to see if anyone was inside and luckily no one was. He quickly got in and closed the door behind him. He got dressed for morning practice and then headed down to the gym. Once he stepped inside everyone looked over at him, he was late. He slowly headed over to the group and apologized for being late. They waved him off and continued to their practice. All of practice Akaashi was off and everyone sensed it. He was messing up tosses and was sluggish during 3v3 matches. 

By the time practice ended Bokuto decided to go up to Akaashi.

“Hey Akaashi are you feeling alright?’’

Akaashi averted his gaze from Bokuto. “I am fine Bokuto-san.”

“Are you sure? You seem kind of off today, is everything alright?”

Akaashi looked down at the floor. He was being a burden again, the team didn’t need this or him. “I am quitting.”

Bokuto looked at him in awe. “You’re what?”

Akaashi didn’t look at him or say it again. He walked out of the gym that day and never returned. That was the day where both volleyball and his hope in people was diminished. He promised himself he wouldn’t let people in from that day on.

\------------------------------

Akaashi kept his word since that day. Today he is 29 years old working in a very popular manga company as an editor. He lives alone in a very small apartment. He never goes out and doesn’t date. He is a gay man but he has no interest in dating at this moment or really ever. 

Akaashi finishes his work at 10:30 pm. He was supposed to be home by 6 that day but decided to stay since he didn’t get everything done. He packed up his things and headed off to the station to catch the train home. Akaashi was waiting for the train to arrive when suddenly he was bumped into. He stumbled forward a bit and then caught his footing. He looked at the person near him who was trying to find his footing. He glared at the man who seemed to have a permanent bed head. The man then looked up and then smiled.

“Sorry about that, didn’t see you there.”

Akaashi only glared before looking away from him. The other looked at him confused. “Are you alright?” He started to step towards him a bit.

Akaashi looked over and then gave a slow nod. Before the other could talk again someone came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Luckily the train just arrived and Akaashi was already headed onto the train. 

“Kuroo! Sorry totally didn’t mean to push you that hard.”

Kuroo looked at his friend and smiled and then looked at the man going onto the train. His friend followed his gaze and only saw the glimpse of raven hair before he was gone on the train. 

“Bro, who was that?”

“I don’t know Bo, I bumped into him when you shoved me though you dummy.” Kuroo punched him lightly in the ribs. Bokuto then laughed and took his arm off of his shoulders. Kuroo kept looking at the train before it sped off. Bokuto noticed him staring even after the train left.

“What’s up bro?”

Kuroo turned to Bokuto. “I have no idea but for some reason I have a feeling that I have seen him before.”

“I didn’t get a good look so I couldn’t help you with that.”

Kuroo dwelled a moment more before Bokuto was dragging him off to god knows where. 

\------------------------------

Akaashi got to his apartment and then went straight to his room to flop on his bed. He was too tired to eat so he decided to change quickly and then head straight to bed since he had to be at work tomorrow at 8. Akaashi laid down in his bed and thought for just a moment about that man who bumped into him today. For some reason he had a weird feeling of seeing him before. Akaashi shrugged it off and then went to bed preparing himself for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone moves in next door and Akaashi does not like it since they were loud moving in and now are blasting music while having a party.

Akaashi woke up with a jolt. He looked over at his phone on his nightstand but it was not going off with his alarm. There was a bang next door and he assumed that that was the noise that so kindly woke him up. He groaned and flopped back down to his bed. He looked up at his ceiling listening to the people move in next door. It was very loud. Akaashi looked over to where his phone was and grabbed it. He turned it on and saw that it was 6 am. He usually got up at 6:45 but he couldn’t go back to sleep with all the noise. Akaashi got up from his bed and decided to take a shower before work. After he did that he made some eggs and coffee and sat down with a book in hand. It was peaceful for a while, he thought that they were finally done and then there was a huge crash next door. 

Akaashi flinched at this and then looked over to the wall like he could see through it. He could faintly hear people arguing with each other about what just happened. Akaashi shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. Once it came time to get ready for work Akaashi did the dishes and left them on the drying rack. He got ready for the day and then stopped before going out. He did not hear anything from the room or out in the hall so he decided he was in the clear. He headed out after locking his door. Luckily no one was around so he lucked out on a very awkward meetings. He headed off to the station to go to work.

\------------------------------

Akaashi got to work on time as usual and went straight to work. He spent hours and hours straight working without taking a break to rest or eat. This was a typical day for Akaashi. He worked all day and sometimes nights. He never stopped working. Today Akaashi got a lot done and his boss told him to go home on time. She saw to it herself and walked him to the station. Once they were there she said goodbye and then headed off to where her train is. Akaashi stepped onto the train and thought about the other things he should get done before the weekend started. 

Once he got back to his apartment building he decided to check his mail. When he was gathering the couple of envelopes in his box he saw someone come in. Akaashi immediately closed his mailbox and headed up the stairs. Once he was safe in his apartment he gave a sigh of relief. Once he was in he decided he needed to work a little more on the new project he was assigned today. It was a bit harder this time around just because it was longer than the others as well as the writing was very bad. He honestly wondered how this was ever passed to become a manga. 

\------------------------------

Hours passed since Akaashi got home. He sat at his desk typing away with papers scattered all over his desk. He was deep in thought trying to overcome this terrible writing. His eyes were starting to fail his as the light strained them. Akaashi winced a bit in pain. He decided he needed to take some Tylenol to continue working. He got up from his desk but was overwhelmed from a dizzy feeling. He gripped his desk to gain balance. He needed to eat. Akaashi left his bedroom and went to his kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw that there was literally nothing to eat. He sighed a deep sigh and then decided he needed to go to the little corner shop 5 minutes away from his apartment. 

Akaashi quickly got out of his work clothes and got into a pair of sweatpants with a hoodie. He grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet and headed out. He locked his door beyond him and brought up his hood so no one would see him. He was walking down the hallway when two people were heading in his direction, a boy and a girl. He grabbed the top of his hood and brought it down so his face was covered. The two walking down the hall didn’t notice him and walked on. Akaashi sighed and kept walking towards the exit.

\------------------------------

Akaashi was headed back to his apartment with a bag of food in hand. Once he climbed the four flights of stairs he heard very loud music coming from down the hall. Not a lot of people lived on this floor since it was the top floor and no one wanted to live up there. Akaashi walked down the hall slowly and the music grew louder. When he rounded the corner to the two doors at the end, the music was coming from the neighbors apartment. Of fucking course. 

Akaashi grunted before proceeding towards his apartment when all of a sudden the door swung open to his neighbors room. Akaashi panicked and got his keys out as fast as he could. People were coming out of the apartment. “Thanks for coming guys” he could hear someone say. Akaashi fidgeted with the lock until he heard the click indicating that it was open. Akaashi rushed inside to safety. Once he was safely inside he leaned his back up against the door and sighed in relief. He then went to go eat his dinner and then go back to work.

\------------------------------

Kuroo and Bokuto were lugging up boxes of Kuroo’s belongings to his new apartment. 

“How many boxes do you have bro?”

“Just a few more you big baby.”

Bokuto opened the door and held it for Kuroo. Bokuto was making his way to the living room when he tripped a bit on the carpet. He dropped the box he was holding and there was a huge crash to follow it. 

“Bo, you have to stop dropping things on the ground.”

Bokuto turned to his friend and laughed. “Sorry bro, I’ll try to be more careful.”

Kuroo shook his head and continued to move into his new home. After that they kept moving boxes up to the apartment with no noise. The last thing that they needed to get up there was Kuroo’s couch. It wasn’t heavy for two men that constantly worked out but climbing 4 flights of tall stairs can really do it for you. Once they got up they held the door for each other and was just about to put it down when Kuroo was hit by the door when it closed and he dropped the couch causing a very large crashing sound. 

Bokuto put his half down for a second to look over at his friend with a smirk. “Now who is the one dropping shit.”

Kuroo looked at Bokuto with an annoyed stare. “Shut up and just help me move it to the living room. Bokuto chuckled and then proceeded to move the couch. After it was placed properly this time Kuroo and Bokuto both sat down on the couch.

“Ugh, you owe me big time for this one.”

“Yeah yeah I know, I’ll make it up with some barbecue sometime soon.”

Bokuto moved in close to Kuroo. “Or you could make it up a different way.”

Kuroo looked at Bokuto. He smiled and then leaned in for a kiss. It was a very quick kiss but a kiss. When Kuroo pulled back he was face to face with Bokuto. “Did that make up for it?”

“Hmmmm, I don’t think so. I think you have to try again.” Kuroo chuckled and then kissed him again.

\-------------------------------

After moving everything into his new apartment Bokuto had to leave for volleyball practice. Although secretly kind of together the two lived separately for reasons. Kuroo was settling into his new place so he took the day off from work. After he left Kuroo started to unpack as well as set up his room. He spent a couple of hours on it until he got a text from Bokuto.

Bokuto Koutarou: I might have told people about your moving in and people want to have a party at your place tonight.  
Kuroo Tetsurou: Bro, why in the hell do people want to come over to my house?

Bokuto Koutarou: I don’t know man. I’m coming over later with booze so it’s already on.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and then sent a thumbs up. 

After about 2 hours passed, Bokuto kept his word and brought people and booze. The party started off small but more people came later on. It was a good amount of people but not too many where there was no space. People from the MSBY team came to say hi as well as hang out with Bokuto and his friend. Hinata came by with his boyfriend Kageyama as well as Atsumu and Sakusa although they only made an appearance and then left. The party went on for a little bit until people started to get drunk and then the real fun began. They started blasting music and dancing around. 

After a while people started to leave on their own to Kuroo’s relief. Once the last little group decided to leave he decided to walk them out. 

“Thanks for coming guys” He waved them off while walking to the door. Just as he got there just about to close it he caught a glimpse of someone heading into the apartment next to his. He only caught a glimpse of a hood and joggers before it was gone with the slam of a door. 

Kuroo stood there confused for a moment but then shook it off and headed back into his apartment to hit the hay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has an almost run but then goes without meeting his neighbor for 2 weeks until one fateful day where someone knocks on his door. Someone Akaashi thought he would never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is another chapter for you guys, happy reading!

It was the weekend and Akaashi rolled out of bed today. He worked until 3 am last night and went to bed at around 4. The almost encounter from the other night put Akaashi over the edge. It was too close for comfort for him. He had a plan of not meeting the neighbors and he was sticking to it. 

Akaashi got a lot of work done but he still didn’t make a dent in the new project. He knew he had to work more so he got up and went to make his daily cup of coffee. He waited for the coffee to brew and once it was he took a hold of the mug like it was his life line. He took a long sip of the black coffee and sighed in relief. He took a moment for himself to relax a bit. He never really took breaks unless they were completely necessary. His parents taught him young to always be working. He looked down at his coffee and then decided that it was time to get back to work.

Akaashi headed back to his room to start working again. He set the cup of coffee on his messy desk. He opened his computer and immediately felt his eyes hurt from the blue light in the computer. Akaashi rubbed his eyes a bit to try and loosen the muscles but to no avail. Hen then reached for his glasses and then started to type away. Lost in thought to try and finish this huge project he was assigned to try and get it over with.

\------------------------------

Akaashi worked all weekend to try and get 1/4th of the manga done. Even though his eyes ached he still continued to work and get his forth of the manga over with. It was starting to get tedious though so he was becoming annoyed with the project. After a week he was only half way done with the new manag he was given and it was only causing more stress for him. On top of that he was still trying to stay away from the new neighbor. He also had another run in with him that was too close for comfort. 

\------------------------------

As Akaashi was headed into the building after a very long day at the office he saw two people coming out of the apartment building. This man looked familiar. It was raining out so luckily he had an umbrella so he pulled it down to cover his face but before he did he grabbed a glimpse of their faces. One looked familiar with the same bed head hair black hair and the other had two toned grey and black spiky hair. Akaashi thought for a second and then realized that he saw the one with the bed head before. He remembered that he was the one that bumped into him at the train station. As he was passing he could hear a conversation between him and his friend. 

“Bro, after the party the other day I saw someone head into the other apartment next to mine.”

“I didn’t know anyone lived in that apartment.”

“Me either, I thought I was the only one down the hall to live there but I guess not. I’ll have to try and make time to meet him one of these days.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened. That guy was his new neighbor? Now he really had to avoid him. Akaashi went straight up to his apartment and then decided that whenever he heard a knock at the door he would just not answer like he wasn’t home. 

\------------------------------

He was keeping track of his neighbors movements so that he didn’t ever run into him again like that.

Akaashi has gathered that he takes a morning run at around 7:30 in the morning and gets back around 8:15. He then leaves again at 8:45 which Akaashi guesses that he went to work. Akaashi was never home on time so he never knew when his neighbor got home so that was terribly inconvenient. Although when he would get home late he would sometimes hear some music playing from next door indicating that the person was home before he was. 

It had been 2 weeks and still no interactions with the neighbor. There were a couple of times where there have been knocks at the door but Akaashi never answered thinking it was that guy from the station wanting to say hi. 

The weekend came again and Akaashi was still not done with the huge manga. He had a good chunk of it done but he still had at least a forth to go before completely being done. Some of it wasn’t his best work so he had to go over it again to be par with other sections. It was the weekend again and Akaashi was overworked. He knew he had to get it done though so he had to power through the pain, he always had. 

He woke up at a reasonable time to work. First he made his cup of coffee as usual. He stood for a moment and then his phone buzzed from the counter. Akaashi put his mug down and picked it up and saw that it was from Kenma.

Kenma Kozume: I am done streaming later today can I come over? I haven’t seen you in a while.

Akaashi smiled a bit and then typed back.

Akaashi Keiji: Sure although I will warn you I will probably be working while you are here. 

Another buzz.

Kenma Kozume: Workaholic. Alright, I’ll see you later then.

Akaashi picked up his mug and then headed back to his desk to start working again. 

\------------------------------

It had been a couple of hours when Akaashi heard a knock on the door. He knew Kenma was coming over but he usually just opened the door if it was open. Without thinking Akaashi got up thinking he locked it. When he got to the door he opened it.

“Sorry Kenma I thought I left it op-”

When Akaashi looked up it was not Kenma in front of him. The man standing in front of him was the one he saw yesterday with the two toned hair. He stood in shock.

“Akaashi? Akaashi Keiji? Oh my god, IT’S YOU!”

Akaashi started to panic. What was he doing here in front of his home. How in the hell did he find him?

“Akaashi it’s been so long since I’ve seen you. How have you been?”

Akaashi just stared at the man in front of him. He hadn’t seen Bokuto Koutarou since high school, but why was he here of all places. Akaashi started to breathe irregularly. He couldn’t see him not here and not now. 

Bokuto looked down and saw that Akaashi was not responding and looked scared. 

“Akaashi, are you okay?” Bokuto then reached out to him but Akaashi flinched away. He came back to reality and then slammed the door in Bokuto’s face. He rested his back up against the door and started to hyperventilate. Akaashi thought he would never see him again so why in the hell was he here. How did Bokuto find him? There were too many questions for such little time. Akaashi slid down the door and lost himself in his small panic attack, he only hoped that Kenma would be by soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma comes and finds Akaashi having a panic attack. He then finds Kuroo and Bokuto next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Just some mentions of panic attacks but not in detail. Any way happy reading.

Bokuto was stunned by his past setters actions. He found Akaashi after all these years and he slammed the door on his face. Kuroo then came out from his apartment and saw Bokuto at his neighbor's door.

“Bro, what are you doing that isn’t my door.”

Bokuto turned with a stunned face. Kuroo looked confused. “What just happened? And who slammed the door?”

Bokuto came back to reality and then rushed inside to his best friend's home pushing Kuroo inside in the process. He slammed the door behind him.

“Bo what the hell, what is up with you lately?”

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “Your neighbor is Akaashi.”

Kuroo’s eyes shot open. “WHAT??”

“Shhh, quiet down.”

Kuroo took a deep breath. He led Bokuto to the couch so that they could talk. Once sat down, Kuroo looked at Bokuto.

“Okay, run this over me again.”

“Okay, so I was coming over and then I got a text from Hinata about practice so I was distracted. I wasn’t really paying attention so I guess I went to his door instead of yours. I tried to open the door but it was locked so then I knocked. And then the door opened but it wasn’t you it was Akaashi who met me. I hadn’t seen him for a while so it took a moment to remember him. He didn’t answer any of my questions and when I tried to see if he was okay he just slammed the door in my face instead.” Bokuto slumped a little on the couch from reliving the experience he just went through. Kuroo noticed and brought him in close. Kuroo cradled Bokuto’s head in his arms and held it close to his chest. He then started to rub circles on his back like he knows he likes. 

“Hey, it’s okay Bo. Everything will work out in the end.”

Bokuto sniffled a little bit. “I know Tetsu. I just haven’t seen him for so long and after everything with volleyball, it was just so confusing on why he left so suddenly.”

Kuroo knew Akaashi was a decent guy. They had training camps and even though he was quiet he was nice. But when they said that Akaashi had quit his second year Kuroo was shocked. 

“I’ll see what I can do okay Bo?”

Bokuto looked up at Kuroo and then went in for a kiss. He pulled back and snuggled closer into Kuroo. “Thank you.”

Kuroo pulled him in a bit more and kept rubbing his back in reassurance. 

\-----------------------------

Akaashi was still on the ground when he heard another knock at the door. He mumbled out a small who is it and he heard the familiar voice of Kenma. He quickly opened the door and pulled him in. 

“What the hell Akaashi-” Kenma was confused for a moment before looking down at the mess that was Akaashi on the floor.he rushed over to his friend.

“Keiji? What’s wrong? What happened?”

Akaashi could only shake in response. Kenma pulled him in close and muttered reassurances to him while rubbing his arm. Kenma and Akaashi stayed like that for a while until Akaashi calmed down. He was still shaking pretty badly but his breathing seemed to be going back to normal. Akaashi was pretty tired after that though. Kenma tried to ask him what happened but he got no information. Kenma saw the tiredness in his eyes, he has been working too hard he thought to himself. Kenma helped him pick himself back up and he realized how light Akaashi had gotten, he hadn't been eating properly again. Kenma pushed that aside for now, right now he needed answers, although with the state Akaashi was in now he wasn’t going to get any.

Kenma brought Akaashi to his bedroom so he could lie down for a while and get some rest. He put Akaashi on his bed and pulled the covers up but then a noise came from Akaashi.

“... Bokuto.”

“What? Where is Bokuto?”

“... no, he’s… neighbor.”

Kenma’s eyes widened. He knew that Akaashi was complaining about a new neighbor but he didn’t know it was Bokuto. Kenma sat on the bed with Akaashi running his hand through his unruly curls just to make sure he was comfortable.

Once Akaashi seemed to settle down and the steady rising and falling of his chest indicated that he was asleep Kenma slipped out quietly to go next door. 

Kenma was outside of his neighbors door. He then brought up his hand to knock.

Knock knock knock

Kenma had to wait about 30 seconds before he could hear thumping coming towards him and the door opening. He was not expecting to see Kuroo in front of him. 

“Kuro?”

Kuroo saw Kenma and his eyes went wide. “Kenma? What, how. What the hell are you doing here? How do you know where I live?”

“I don’t. I thought Bokuto lived here.”

Kuroo brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck as well as turning his head to the side. “No. I live here. He is just here visiting.” Kuroo then snapped his head back to Kenma. “Wait, how did you know Bokuto was here?”

“I came here to see Akaashi but I found Akaashi on the floor of his apartment having a panic attack. He passed out but muttered the name Bokuto and then neighbor so I came to the conclusion that Bokuto was his neighbor.”

Kuroo stood there. He sighed and then turned gesturing for Kenma to come in. “I think we need to get our stories straight, please come in.”

“Not now, Akaashi is still sleeping and I don’t want to leave him for long just in case he wakes up in a panic.”

Bokuto peered out looking at Kenma at the doorway.

“Kenma?” Bokuto then walked over to his old friend. “What are you doing here?”

“He was here to see Akaashi.”

“What!” Bokuto’s head snapped to Kenma. “How is he? Can we see him?’’

“I don’t think that is a good idea Bokuto. When I came I found him in the middle of a panic attack.”

Bokuto slumped a bit from what Kenma told him. “It’s my fault.”

“No Bokuto, it isn’t. Akaashi was just very overwhelmed to see you and from the looks of it he has been overworking himself which was a problem before you came.”

“Well where is he now?”

“He passed out after I helped him to calm down. He is sleeping now but I should go back to check on him.” Kenma turned to walk back to the other apartment.

“If he is still sleeping I would still like to talk to you about what happened.”

Kenma stopped and thought for a minute. “Okay, I’ll be back in a moment.” And with that Kenma was back in Akaashi’s apartment. Kuroo closed the door and him and Bokuto went back into the living room.

\-----------------------------

Kenma silently entered the apartment and walked to the bedroom. He peered in and saw that Akaashi was still sleeping soundly. He walked into the room just to make sure and Akaashi looked like he was fine. Kenma sighed in relief and then walked back out to let Akaashi sleep. He must be tired from working a lot.

Kenma left the apartment and then walked next door. He decided not to knock and just walk right in. Bokuto and Kuroo were still on the couch from last time. Kenma walked over to the other side of the coffee table in front of the couch and sat down on the floor. 

“Okay tell me what happened.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma, Bokuto, and Kuroo all talk and get answers from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Not a lot of warnings here, just some references to over working and also parent neglect.

Kenma, Bokuto, and Kuroo sat together while Bokuto explained what happened to him and Akaashi burning their encounter. 

“So I was trying to get to Tetsu’s apartment but I got distracted by a text and accidentally went to Akaashi’s door instead. When I saw him he didn’t answer any of my questions and when I reached out to him to see if he was okay he slammed the door on my face and that was it.”

Kenma understood and reassured Bokuto that it wasn’t his fault since it was a simple mistake for landing in front of the wrong door. Kenma then explained to Kuroo and Bokuto that he usually over worked himself which causes a lot of stress build up. 

“Back in my time at college we used to room together in the dorms. He would stress over every exam and it wasn’t pretty. He would stay up late a lot to study even when he didn’t have to. He was the top of his class but it was at a very large price. His habits were not healthy, he wouldn’t eat, he barely slept, and he never went out unless it was to work at the cafe he got a part time job at or to class. But now it is worse and I can tell.”

“Why does he work so much?”

“It is a long story all together but we don’t have time for that right now.”

Kuroo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Is there anything we can do?”

Kenma shook his head. “He doesn’t like or trust people, not even me. I barely hear from him but when I do he always looks worse than last time.”

Bokuto and Kuroo were both shocked at how far Akaashi had gone. Bokuto knew he was a hard worker but he didn’t know Akaashi was working himself into the ground. 

“Kenma, we have to help him somehow I mean, if he keeps this up Akaashi could seriously hurt himself.”

“Kuro I told you already, Akaashi won’t take your help. He won’t even let you see him.”

“Kenma, how are you even in contact with Akaashi?”

“We went to the same university for a while until I dropped out since my gaming career took off. We had a couple of the same classes and we got close. We kept in contact after I left university.”

“Do you know if he is in contact with others?”

“No he isn’t. It’s just me and his boss. He is really comfortable around other people.”

“He’s right. After he quit he never talked to anyone else from the team even when they were in the same class as him.”

All three boys were worried about Akaashi. Kenma looked at the time and saw that they have been together for almost an hour. He got up from his sitting position. “I have to go check on Akaashi to see if he is awake yet. If he is I will come back.”

Kuroo and Bokuto both nodded and Kenma walked out. Once the door was closed Bokuto looked to Kuroo. 

“I don’t know about you but I still think we should try and help him.”

Bokuto nodded. “I think you should go over and try to say hi as a way of checking up on him. It can’t be me since he will freak out again.”

Kuroo nodded. “Okay, but we can’t tell Kenma.”

They both nodded. They hoped that a small gesture would allow them to start to break down the wall so they could help Akaashi.

\------------------------------

Kenma got into the apartment quietly. He made his way to Akaashi’s bedroom. Before entering completely he saw Akaashi’s phone on his desk. Kenma grabbed it quickly and opened it. He knew that Akaashi was working too hard so he took it upon himself to text his boss Kiyoko to tell her about the situation.

Akaashi Keiji: Hello Kiyoko, this is Kozume Kenma. I am with Akaashi right now but he seems to not be doing very well since he has been overworking himself. I think it is best if he takes the week off to recover a bit before returning to work.

A moment later there was a buzz.

Kiyoko Shimizu: Hello Kenma-san, yes I think that would benefit him a lot. I have been telling him not to work over the weekends but I guess he has not been listening to me. Please tell him to rest and not work and if he does he will have to add another day to his little vacation. And remind him I can monitor his progress so if he works I will know.

Kenma smiled at Kiyoko’s reply.

Akaashi Keiji: Will do, thank you Kiyoko.

Kiyoko only sent a smiley face in return.

\------------------------------

Akaashi woke up with a headache. He tried to sit up but his head pounded at the movement. He groaned and then laid back down on his back. He then realized he was in his bed.

How did I get here? 

And then it all came back. He remembered he had a panic attack after he saw Bokuto at his front door. Akaashi shot forward and was now sitting upright. 

Oh god, how did he find me? And why was he here? 

Akaashi was starting to panic again. Just as this was happening Kenma stepped into the room and saw Akaashi in his state of panic again. He rushed over to him. 

“Akaashi calm down. Everything is fine.”

Akaashi looked at Kenma as he was rushing over to his friend. When Kenma got to him he sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. 

“Kenma, Bokuto was here. He was at my door.”

“I know Akaashi, everything is fine I promise.”

Akaashi pulled back with a very confused face. Kenma sighed.

“I went next door to see what happened because when you passed out you muttered something about Bokuto being your neighbor so I went over to check. Bokuto isn’t your neighbor though, Kuroo is.”

“What?!”

Kenma only nodded in response. Akaashi was very annoyed. He knew that Bokuto and Kuroo were friends from high school but he didn’t know that Kuroo would move in next to him let alone them still being friends. 

“That’s it. I just have to move now.” 

“No, you aren’t moving because if you move that means you have to go through that process and I know you don’t want to go through that because you like living here since it’s close to your work. And speaking of work you are not going or working for the next week.”

Akaashi shot Kenma a death stare. “What are you talking about? I have to work. I have a very important project to get done. I can’t take time off.”

Kenma knew that this would happen. He started back at Akaashi with determination. “I don’t care about that at all Akaashi. Have you seen yourself lately? You look very different from the last time I saw you and not in a good way. You are working yourself to death and your habits are not healthy.” Kenma brought out Akaashi’s phone from his pocket. “And I already texted Kiyoko telling her about the situation and she said it sounded like a great idea and if you work at all during your vacation at all you will have to add another day.”

Akaashi groaned and flopped back down onto his bed.

“And she can monitor your work so she will know if you make changes or not.”

Akaashi groaned louder and put a pillow over his face. “This isn’t fair.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Well if you didn’t work at least 12 hours a day we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Akaashi moved the pillow from his face and looked at Kenma. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too. I will be checking in regularly over text and I will be popping in here and there. You need to eat three times a day as well as get a lot of sleep. No working at all in the next week.”

Akaashi groaned even louder now. Kenma did not react this time. “Akaashi we are only doing this to show you that you don’t have to work all the time to be successful. I stream about 5 times a week because I know I have to take it easy since these streams last a good while.” Kenma moved closer to Akaashi. “It is for your own good. Now, let's eat because I am starving.”

Kenma dragged Akaashi up and into the kitchen. Kenma plopped Akaashi at the table and then made instant ramen and rice for the both of them. They sat and had a mostly quiet dinner since both of them weren’t really talkers. After that they went back to the bedroom. Kenma stuck around for a while to make sure Akaashi wouldn’t work. Instead he opted to read a book but his eyes were still hurting him. Kenma noticed and took the book away. 

“You should get some rest, it will help your eyes.”

Akaashi could only nod. He couldn’t do anything else, he felt useless. Akaashi laid on his side thinking of all the work he could get done right now but can’t since Kenma is around. He closed his eyes and then he drifted off to sleep. 

After about an hour Kenma peaked to see Akaashi was sleeping. He slowly got off the bed and then walked to the other side. He knelt down to look at Akaashi, for once in his life he looked like he was at peace. He smiled and pushed a piece of hair out of his face. Kenma then got up and left the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo tries to get Akaashi to talk to him but to no avail. He then makes up a lie that Kenma sent him to watch over him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! no warnings here so happy reading.

Kuroo was out on his morning run. Bokuto decided to stay over last night since it was a very strange night. He honestly thought he would never see Akaashi again but here he was as his next door neighbor. Bokuto had afternoon practice so he was sleeping in a bit before heading off to that. Luckily it was Sunday so Kuroo did not have work. 

When he got back from his run he checked on Bokuto and saw he was still sleeping. Kuroo smiled and then came into the room to grab a change of clothes. He then went to the bathroom to take a shower. After drying off and changing he went back into his room to see Bokuto was awake. 

Kuroo smiled. “Good morning.”

“Ugh, what time is it?”

Kuroo grabbed his phone and turned it on. “It’s 9.”

Bokuto groaned again. He got up into a sitting position. “I have practice at 11 so I have to leave soon.”

Kuroo went over to the bed and sat down next to Bokuto. “Do you want breakfast before you go?”

Bokuto smiled. “Sure but I think we have different meals in mind.”

Kuroo only shook his head before leaning in to kiss his kind of boyfriend. The kiss didn’t last very long but it was a nice kiss. Once they pulled back they smiled at each other. Kuroo then slapped Bokuto on the thigh. “Alright, come on you need to eat before you go to practice. I have eggs in the fridge.”

Bokuto got excited at the sound of food and was out of bed in an instant. Kuroo cooked some eggs for the both of them and they shared a lovely meal before Bokuto had to leave so he could get to practice on time.

\------------------------------

Akaashi woke up in his bed. He didn’t really want to move just yet so he rolled over so he was on his back. He looked up at his ceiling. Today was Sunday and he couldn’t even work. Honestly he didn’t know what he was going to do today. His eyes were still hurting from looking at a screen for too long so reading was out of the picture. He also didn’t really like watching TV since he never really did and also had no interest in starting a new show. He was left with nothing else except for sleeping. 

Akaashi groaned. He didn’t know what to do. And just at that moment he heard a knock at the door. He groaned and thought it was Kenma since he said he would be checking in on him here and there. Akaashi slowly got out of bed and trudged to the door. He then opened it and did not meet with Kenma, he really has to ask who it is before opening the door.

“We need to talk.”

Akaashi only stared at Kuroo and then tried to close the door. Kuroo was not amused so he stopped it by putting his foot between the door and the frame.

“Oh no, you’re not getting away that easily.”

Akaashi tried to push on the door to force Kuroo out but since he was so weak he gave up very easily. Kuroo opened the door and closed it behind him.

“So I take it you remember me, well it’s nice to see you too Akaashi.”

Akaashi only groaned and then walked away from Kuroo.

“Akaashi we need to talk.”

“Yes, you have started that but I don’t want to.”

“What you did yesterday to Bokuto was not cool, you really hurt his feelings.”

Akaashi went over to the kitchen and got a glass of water. “Okay?” Kuroo walked in behind him and was starting to get annoyed. 

“Look Bokuto was really happy to see you and all you did was slam the door in his face, not even saying hello before or anything!”

Akaashi sipped his water and didn’t say anything. What was he supposed to say? He didn’t feel bad and he didn’t want to see him in the first place so there was nothing to say.

“I didn’t want to see him in the first place so why should I have to make conversation with someone I don’t want to see or hear from.”

That comment put Kuroo over the edge. His nose scrunched indicating the anger behind his stare. He walked up to Akaashi still at the sink facing away from him. He turned him around and put his hand on either side of Akaashi leaning in closely. Akaashi was taken back by his actions and was about to protest but stopped seeing Kuroo’s face.

“Listen here. Bokuto did nothing to you. Need I remind you that you left volleyball with no explanation. You never stayed in contact with any of the other members of club. And YOU decided to slam the door on Bokuto’s face after years of not seeing you. So I don’t know what happened to you but you are being a dick. You hurt Bokuto’s feelings so badly he was crying over the terrible experience. He thought you guys were friends but after that he thought you hated him. So I don’t care that you don’t feel anything, you need to grow a pair and apologize to Bokuto.”

Akaashi was now nervous. He didn’t know that Bokuto cried over what happened. He was now starting to get angry but his anxiety was almost taking over. 

Akaashi was starting to shake a bit. “You need to leave.”

Kuroo realized that he might have been a little harsh but he needed to get his point across. He backed up but still stayed in front of Akaashi. “I can’t leave.”

Akaashi was now getting very overwhelmed. “And why is that?”

Kuroo thought for a moment but remembered Kenma always checking on him when he was sleeping, and knowing Kenma he would probably be checking in on him here and there so he made up a lie. 

“Because Kenma sent me to check on you frequently.”

Akaashi was shocked. “What! Why would Kenma send you of all people.”

Kuroo folded his arms in front of him and tilted his chin up in a proud way. “Yeah. He said since he won’t be able to come here every day then I need to see you.”

Akaashi thought that it sounded like Kenma. But why in the hell was it him, he knew that he didn’t like other people let alone his next door neighbor. 

“Well I don’t need a babysitter so you need to leave.”

Kuroo did not budge. “I have direct orders to stay with you so I am not moving.” Kuroo looked down at Akaashi. “Have you eaten yet?”

Akaashi looked down. He was still shaking a bit but from the looks of it Kuroo hasn’t noticed yet. He didn’t want any help from Kuroo or Kenma. 

“I asked if you have eaten yet.”

Akaashi did not want to answer. He tried to move away from Kuroo but to no avail. Kuroo reached his arm out and caught his upper body refusing him to leave. Once Akaashi was in his arms he could feel a small shaking coming from his body. 

“Come on, sit down. I’ll cook you a meal.” 

Kuroo moved him to the table and then went to the fridge. He did not have a lot of food for breakfast. Kuroo sighed. “You don’t have a lot to eat. I have some eggs and bacon over at my place. I’ll be right back. Stay here.”

Kuroo stayed for a second to make sure that Akaashi didn’t move. One he was satisfied he left the apartment. Just as he closed the door to Akaashi’s apartment he turned and met eyes with Kenma.

“Kuro?”

“Kenma!”

“What are you doing, and why are you coming from Akaashi’s apartment?”

“Um, well, I might have kind of went to confront him for making Bo cry and then maybe have made him overwhelmed. But it’s okay! I am now making him food.”

Kenma was very angered by Kuroo’s comments. “Akaashi gets overwhelmed easily and you knew that. Move aside. I want to see if he is okay.”

Kuroo stopped him before entering. “I also might have said that you told me to check in on him every now and then since you can’t come every day.”

Kenma glared at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Kuro, I swear to god.” He sighed. “Honestly it isn’t the worst idea since I won’t be able to come every day. But there are very strict rules to follow. First under any circumstances he can not work one second. He has direct orders from me and his boss that he needs to take a week off, if he even touches a paper of work he is to add another day to his vacation. He needs to eat three days a week since he has been neglecting meals. You need to make sure he sleeps properly and never I mean never push him too hard. As I explained before he gets overwhelmed very easily and his panic attacks can get very bad, his anxiety is very bad. I will be coming over later but for now check in on him daily.”

Kenma got very serious and grabbed the front of Kuroo’s shirt to bring his face to him. Kuroo has never seen Kenma this serious before so he knew that this was important. “If you break any of my rules I will find you and kill you right then and there. Akaashi already has some problems as it is and if it gets worse I will personally hold you accountable and make you pay. Got it.”

Kuroo frantically nodded his head. Kenma let go of his shirt so Kuroo could stand up straight. Kenma sighed. “I won’t go in today but I will see you very soon. Remember everything I told you and do not cross me.”

Kuroo only nodded again. Kenma then walked off without another word. Kuroo has never seen that side of Kenma, he knew that he had to be careful around Akaashi so as to not mess up and have Kenma on the hunt for his ass. 

Kuroo slipped into his apartment to get the eggs and bacon to cook for Akaashi. Once he got everything he needed he headed back to the apartment next door. He quietly got in and walked towards the kitchen. Akaashi was still at the table waiting patiently for Kuroo to come back, that was unexpected. 

Kuroo shook his head before fully entering the kitchen. He put everything on the counter and then started to look around for some bowls pans. Once he found everything he needed he started cooking. 

As Kuroo cooked all Akaashi did was sit there and wait patiently. He didn’t utter a word or move and inch, almost like he was scared if he did. Once Kuroo was finished he got two plates of eggs and bacon for him and Akaashi. He also grabbed some chopsticks and then walked towards the table. He set a plate and chopsticks in front of Akaashi then set his own plate down and took a seat right in front of him.

Akaashi uttered thank you and then slowly picked up the chopsticks and began to eat. Kuroo watched carefully as Akaashi ate. He barely touched the food.

“Do you not like it?”

Akaashi jolted a tiny bit. “No, I do.” He didn’t look Kuroo in the eyes.

“I can make you something else.”

Akaashi shook his head. He didn’t want to tell Kuroo that he wasn’t hungry. Since he was used to never eating he got used to his appetite being small. Kuroo did not like that he wasn’t eating, he also did not want to meet Kenma’s wrath. Kuroo put an elbow on the table to lean in a little closer to Akaashi.

“You need to eat a little more Akaashi. Just eat at least half of the eggs and one more piece of bacon.”

Akaashi knew he should eat more but he didn’t know if he could completely keep it down. But then again he was full and did not need Kuroo of all people to tell him what to do. 

Akaashi shook his head no and put his chopsticks down. Kuroo was a little annoyed by this since he barely touched his food. 

“Come on, we can go out after this and I can get you some new books.”

Akaashi was taken back a bit by this. Kuroo chuckled a bit from the expression on Akaashi’s face.

“I remember you used to like reading at training camps so I guessed you still liked it. So come on, just a few more bites and we can go.”

Akaashi was getting low on some books and since he was going to be cooped up here for at least a week he knew that he needed entertainment. Akaashi hesitantly picked up his chopsticks and started to eat again. Kuroo smiled and started to finish his plate as well.

\------------------------------

Once Kuroo was happy with the amount of food Akaashi ate he waited in the living room for Akaashi to change so they could go out to the bookstore. Once they were dressed and ready to go they were off. 

They walked to the station together in silence. Kuroo knew that Akaashi was not much of a talker but he didn’t think he was always this quiet. They were standing next to each other on the train. Kuroo bumped Akaashi on the arm and Akaashi looked up at him.

“So what do you do for work?”

Akaashi looked down at the floor. “I am an editor at the manga corporation here.”

“Sounds boring. I turned out to be a chemist and it is interesting but I honestly wish I chose something more interesting.”

Akaashi only nodded. Kuroo decided to keep talking about his job to Akaashi. He would get nods here and there but he never looked up to him, note that to ask Kenma later.

\------------------------------

When they got off the train it was only about a 5 minute walk to the bookstore. They went in and Akaashi walked around a bit. Kuroo was near him but was also shopping a bit for himself. Akaashi looked around for new books to read. After both of them searched for about 20 minutes Kuroo found Akaashi near the fiction. He was all set and wanted to check on him. Akaashi had 3 books in hand, all a good thickness. Kuroo only had one but he seemed content.

“Ready to go?”

Akaashi only nodded and then they were off to the check out. As promised, Kuroo paid for the books. The lady handed over his card and the bag filled with books. They said their thank yous and then exited the store. 

They were walking back to the station to go home but something caught Kuroo’s eye. In a small cafe he saw the two toned spiky hair of none other than Bokuto Koutarou. It looked like he was out with his team mates. He looked like he was enjoying himself. Bokuto was smiling and laughing. Kuroo smiled to himself but then Bokuto spotted Kuroo. He jumped up from his seat and was jogging towards him. Kuroo smiled but then remembered that Akaashi was with him.

“KUROO!!”

Akaashi flinched at the sound of his former ace. This was going to be bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto comes over to Kuroo and Akaashi but Kuroo thinks fast so that Akaashi doesn't get overwhelmed. Kuroo and Bokuto then have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! No warning here so happy reading!

Bokuto was running over to where Akaashi and Kuroo were. Akaashi had stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the familiar voice of his former ace from Fukurodani Academy. Kuroo was trying to think of a plan where Akaashi doesn’t get overwhelmed and Bokuto doesn’t end up crying. Kuroo moved a bit so that he was in front of Akaashi shielding him from Bokuto.

Bokuto was now in front of Kuroo, he wore that same smile as always and Kuroo returned it with a small one.

“Hey Kuroo! What are you doing here?”

“I’m just out and about. What are you doing, I thought you had practice?”

“Yeah well we did but then coach had an emergency so we were given the rest of the day off.” Bokuto saw a figure behind Kuroo. This wasn’t good.

Bokuto leaned forward to try and see who it was and then his eyes lit up.

“Akaashi!?”

Akaashi flinched again and turned so his face was to Kuroo’s back. He gripped onto the coat Kuroo was wearing. Kuroo looked back and saw that he was clearly getting overwhelmed not to mention the shaking he could feel. 

“Bo.” Bokuto looked up at him with a confused face. Kuroo got out his phone and then texted a little paragraph so Bokuto could read it in silence. Once he was done he handed it over to Bokuto. He took his phone and started reading.

\- Bo you have to be careful. I ran into Kenma this morning when I was talking to Akaashi about making you cry. He has bad anxiety and gets overwhelmed a lot when he is overworked, remember when Kenma talked to us yesterday? You can come over later and we can talk later okay? Kenma is supposed to come over later today to check on Akaashi to make sure he is doing okay.

Bokuto returned the phone and nodded. “Just text me when I can come over, I don’t have anything else to do today.”

Kuroo nodded. Bokuto said his goodbyes and then headed back to the cafe where his teammates were. Kuroo looked over his shoulder to see Akaashistill behind him grabbing his coat. Kuroo started to turn around and Akaashi let go. He was about to put his hands around him but Akaashi flinched away. Kuroo stopped and then put his hands back down.

“Bokuto is gone, do you want to go home now? I can make some lunch.”

Akaashi only nodded. Kuroo took the bag from Akaashi and ushered him on. They made their way to the station slowly since Akaashi was still a bit shaken up. 

\-------------------------------

Akaashi still looked very uncomfortable. On the train ride back he was still shaking a bit. Kuroo tried to comfort him a bit by putting a hand on the small of his back but Akaashi didn’t want it there. Although, Akaashi was close in proximity to Kuroo. When they got off the train they went back to the apartment building right away. Once Akaashi was in his home he felt safe again. The two boys took off their shoes and entered Akaashi’s home. 

“Do you want me to make you some lunch?”

Akaashi didn’t answer, all he did was walk to the couch to sit down. Kuroo looked at him and his expression looked a bit tired which worried Kuroo. Kuroo walked over slowly and then knelt down to Akaashi.

“Hey. you look tired, do you want to take a nap? I can get some lunch going and then come wake you up in a bit.”  
Akaashi looked up at Kuroo with tired eyes. He really should get some sleep. Akaashi only nodded and then got up from the couch to walk to his room. Kuroo followed a little and stood in the doorway making sure Akaashi was comfortable. Once Akaashi was in his bed Kuroo walked to the side table near the bed to turn out the lights.

“Do you need anything before I go?”

Akaashi had his eyes closed already and shook his head no. Kuroo smiled and then exited the room. Kuroo walked back to the kitchen to see what Akaashi had to make lunch with. He knew there was little to nothing in the fridge so he started checking the cupboards. Kuroo found some rice to use but that was mostly it. He had some curry at his apartment so he went over to get it. 

It took Kuroo about 45 minutes to make the rice and curry. Once he was done he quietly walked back to Akaashi’s room. He peaked in and saw that Akaashi was still asleep. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked at the peaceful Akaashi sleeping. Kuroo brought up a hand and pushed aside some strands of hair that were on his face. Akaashi stirred a but before opening his steely blue eyes and meeting Kuroo’s.

“Hey, lunch is ready, do you want to come out and have some?”

Akaashi nodded. Kuroo still had his hand on Akaashi’s head but Akaashi didn’t seem to mind so much. He went to sit up and that’s when Kuroo moved his hand. Akaashi followed him out to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kuroo figured he was still kind of full from breakfast so he only fixed him up with a small helping. Kuroo put down the small bowl and a pair of chopsticks and then sat down himself with his bowl and chopsticks. They say thank you and then start to eat.

Kuroo watched as Akaashi ate. He was right about Akaashi not being very hungry because he only got through half the bowl before putting his chopsticks down. 

“How was it?”

“It was good, thank you.”

“Well, if you think it was good do you mind eating just a couple more bites for me?”

Akaashi was hesitant but he picked up his chopsticks once again and started to eat. Kuroo smiled and went to finish his own bowl. Once they were finished Kuroo cleared their plates and washed them. Akaashi just sat there and waited. Kuroo was a bit confused, it was like he was supposed to tell him what to do next. 

Kuroo put everything on the drying rack then went to sit with Akaashi at the table.

“What do you want to do now?”

Akaashi shrugged. 

“Are you still tired?”

Akaashi thought for a moment and then nodded. Kuroo smiled.

“Want to go back to sleep?”

Akaashi nodded. He then got up to walk back to his room. Kuroo followed again to make sure he was alright. Kuroo stood in the door frame again watching Akaashi get comfortable in his bed.

“Do you need anything else?”

Akaashi shook his head. Kuroo smiled and then closed the door since the light was out. When Kuroo closed the door he sighed in relief that Akaashi was actually okay with this. Kuroo looked up and then jumped back.

“Kenma! You can’t do that, Akaashi is sleeping.”

Kenma kept his usual expressionless face as usual. He looked at the closed door behind Kuroo and then back up to him. “I’m surprised he let you stay this long.”

Kuroo scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah I am too. He ate breakfast and lunch so far.”

“I can take care of it from here. Thank you. I am guessing you have work tomorrow, I can take care of Akaashi.”

“Oh um. I was actually thinking of taking the week off to help out.”

Kenma stared up at Kuroo with a confused expression. Kuroo started to get flustered.

“Well, I know you can’t be here every day of the week and I love next door. Besides I have saved up a lot of vacation days and we have a project going on which I already finished my part of. It’s really no big deal.”

Kenma stared at Kuroo for a couple of seconds. Kuroo was starting to get nervous. Kenma then looked away and shrugged.

“Alright. But for now I can take care of him.” Kenma nudged Kuroo aside so he could enter Akaashi’s room. Once he was in he closed the door. Kuroo sighed in relief and then walked out of Akaashi’s home to go to his. Kuroo pulled out his phone and texted Bokuto to come over.

Kuroo Tetsurou: Hey bro. Just got done with Akaashi, you can come over whenever.

Not a second later he got a buzz.

Bokuto Koutarou: I’ll be over in 5 minutes.

Kuroo shook his head and smiled. “That dork.”

\-------------------------------

True to his word Bokuto was over at the apartment in 5 minutes exactly. Although he was huffing and puffing. Apparently he ran the whole way over. Kuroo was laughing at his kind of boyfriend since he was currently dying on his floor from being out of breath.

“Bro, you play professional volleyball. How are you winded.”

“We don’t, pant, work on, pant, that, pant, much, pant, cardio!”

Kuroo was dying laughing. Bokuto gulped down two big glasses of water while Kuroo went to the couch. One Bokuto was breathing correctly and he joined his kind of boyfriend. Bokuto leaned in before sitting down to give Kuroo a kiss.

“So how was your day with Akaashi.”

“It was actually fine. I got him to eat and also took him out for some fresh air. He didn’t kick me out like I thought he would have honestly.”

Bokuto smiled at him. “I’m glad, it was nice of you to spend a day with him. So, tomorrow, do you want to go out to dinner or something?”

“Um, I actually thought I would help him out throughout the week. I don’t think Kenma is around tomorrow so I was going to spend the day with Akaashi again.”

This made Bokuto a little jealous. 

“Tetsu, I was wondering. What are we exactly?”

Kuroo was surprised by the question. “Well, I guess we are together but it really depends on you I guess.”

“But what about Akaashi? I know you had a crush on his back in high school and the way you are acting now it seems like you might still have some feelings for him.” Bokuto scooted closer to Kuroo and put a hand on his thigh. “I want to be with you.”

Kuroo looked away. He liked Bokuto like that but deep down he knew he wanted Akaashi too. “Bo, I don’t know. I want you both but I don’t know how you feel about all this.”

Bokuto thought for a second. He wanted Kuroo but he didn’t know if he would want Akaashi too. 

“Look, I want you and it is clear you want me to. How about me and you decide that we are together for now. Who knows, maybe Akaashi will let me see him later and we can make a decision after I spend time with Akaashi.”

Kuroo looked up at Bokuto and smiled. “I like that idea.” Bokuto leaned in for a kiss, Kuroo closed the gap between them and collided their lips in a very passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a while until they decided they were both hungry. Both men decided going out would be the best option so they were off to their favorite barbecue place.

\-------------------------------

Kenma was laying next to Akaashi with his head on his shoulder playing games while Akaashi was sleeping. Kenma and Akaashi were so close that this was common for them. It was very rare that this would happen but it was nice when it happened. Kenma had been there for about 2 hours now and Akaashi was still asleep. Kenma didn’t mind because he didn’t have to do much when Akaashi was sleeping.

Just as he thought that Akaashi would never wake up Akaashi started to stir beneath Kenma. He got up so he could look down at the sleepy boy. Akaashi met eyes with his friend. 

“When did you get here?”

“I got here a while ago. Kuroo went back to his apartment a while ago too.”

“Oh.” Akaashi went to sit up to face Kenma properly. “What time is it?”

“It’s about 7 now. Are you hungry?”

Akaashi wasn’t really but he knew Kenma was going to feed him anyway. “A little.”

Kenma gave a small smile. He then got off the bed and to exit the room they were in. Akaashi was still trying to wake up a bit. Kenma came back a couple of minutes later and brought in some instant noodles. He gave Akaashi a bowl and Akaashi took it.

“Since Kuroo fed you a lot today I thought you wouldn’t be that hungry.”

Akaashi appreciated his friend’s understanding of him. Kenma had always been a good friend. They first met in his first year at a summer training camp. They clicked very well since they had similar personalities. After Akaashi quit it turned out they went to the same university and ended up rooming together until Kenma dropped out in his third year. They still lived together but Akaashi was the only one attending school. 

They sat together eating ramen while Kenma was talking about a stream he had done earlier today. It went well but there was this troll who was annoying but since Kenma is so good at games he absolutely destroyed him. Akaashi smiled a little bit at that seeing his friend so fired up over something he loved doing. It was rare to see Kenma’s emotions but when they came out it was good to see he was human too. Although Akaashi never shows emotions. Kenma is happy to finally see that smile that had been hidden away for years.

“You should smile more.”

Akaashi looked down and shrugged. Kenma sighed at his actions. He will leave it alone for now but he will try to coax it out more here and there. 

After they were done eating Kenma decided to put on a show for the both of them. They were curled up on the bed watching Golden Girls on Akaashi’s laptop. It was at the end of the bed and the two were looking down at it. A couple episodes in and Akaashi’s eyes were hurting him again. He decided to just listen and close his eyes. Kenma knew he would drift off sooner or later so he just let it happen. About an hour later Kenma saw that Akaashi was fast asleep. Kenma smiled at him. He slowly went to go close the computer and set it aside. He got Akaashi under the covers and then took a moment to see that he was finally at peace. Kenma rubbed his head and then left locking the door behind him so he could go home.


End file.
